


Patrón

by miruru



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 10 de Fictober 2019 -Últimamente odiaba su vida. Si ya de por sí era complicada, con los recuerdos, la pena y el sufrimiento atormentándole a cada momento, tener que cuidar de un robot le parecía ya el colmo.





	Patrón

Últimamente odiaba su vida. Si ya de por sí era complicada, con los recuerdos, la pena y el sufrimiento atormentándole a cada momento, tener que cuidar de un robot le parecía ya el colmo. Hank sentía una especie de odio y curiosidad hacia el androide que se presentaba a sí mismo como Connor (el androide enviado por Cyberlife). Era innegable. Cada vez que aparecía para arrastrarle a algún asesinato cometido por algún trozo de chatarra fuera de control, tenía ganas de pegarle y al mismo tiempo de ver a por qué nueva locura se lanzaría Connor.

Así que cuando esa mañana lo encontró en el bar de Roger, mientras se bebía un cargado chupito de whiskey, su humor no mejoró en absoluto, pero se dejó llevar por él. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llevarle la contraria? O bien se las daría de superior o le intentaría provocar para que se lanzara a ello él solo. Y picaría el anzuelo, al cabrón se le daba demasiado bien. Así que levantó su cansado culo del taburete y fueron hacia el coche. Tuvo que discutir con él y gritarle para lograr que dejara de dar por saco con que no debía conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol. Qué estúpidez, si les pasaba algo sólo se averiaría un amasijo de metal y él la palmaría, no es que fuera una gran tragedia.

Mientras escuchaba el reporte que le daba uno de sus compañeros, sus ojos viajaron, tediosos, hacia la figura de Connor. Le había dicho que se estuviera quieto, pero eso era pedirle demasiado. Tampoco le sorprendía, ya conocía su patrón de comportamiento. Así que cuando vio que tocaba la sangre con los dedos, antes de que se la llevara a la boca, decidió actuar.

— ¡Connor! No hagas eso, joder.

— Pero teniente, puedo realizar un análisis instantáneo que nos dará una idea aproximada de si la víctima había consumido sustancias o no.

— No me importa. Déjaselo a los putos profesionales.

Aunque juraría que no podía hacerlo, le daba la impresión de que le había mirado como un cachorrito abandonado. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió con malicia. Le encantaba joderle, al menos un poco. La venganza se sentía bien.


End file.
